gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 3
I am the Dragon, great and terrible to behold. I have slain Gods, Monsters, even the Devil himself. Now my wrath has brought the End of Days. Two armies battle over the Earth as I stand alone. I will draw them to me. They will face the Prince of Darkness. And all will die. ABOUT Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 3 is the final chapter in the tale of Gabriel Belmont. A warrior of God who fell and was cursed to became the Prince of Darkness - Dracula. At the conclusion of Lords of Shadow 2 - Dracula had finally succeeded is vanquishing Satan once and for all. With the devils death complete Dracula had thought that his fate was now his own, however this actually started the Apocalypse. The armies of Heaven and Hell appeared on the Earthly plain and while the righteous were saved during the Rapture, those left behind waged a devastating war with the Angels and the Demons. Centuries have passed and now the final battle will be fought on the last stronghold on Earth, the Immortal City, Dracula's Domain - Castlevania. STORY From his Castle Dracula watches the world as the 7 seals are broken. The 4 horsemen ride out, humanity suffers violent deaths, a great meteor strikes the world and the archangels arrive to cleanse the Earth. The game starts with soldiers of heaven attacking the castle. Dracula swiftly defeats them and issues a warning to the remaining army. The angles retreat with Michael promising to return some day. Dracula tells them not to disappoint him. Over time creatures of darkness arrive at the gates of Castlevania seeking asylum. Understanding that he is their prince, Dracula relents and allows them passage but forges powerful souls that he entrusts to a secret few allowing them control over the monsters. He returns to his tomb to recover and await the angels return leaving Alucard in charge. Upon awakening Dracula discovers that Heaven and Hell have gain footholds in his city so he sets out to recover his lost power. Through his journey he unlocks parts of the city and faces powerful monsters guarding them. He defeats the werewolf Cornell and the vampire Carmilla to reclaim the beast and cursed souls. He learns that with their demise he will lose control of the monsters as a corrupting force has compelled them to madness. He then faces Uriel and learns that heaven and hell were able to enter the city by the presence of humanity. To dispel his confusion Marie leads him to Aeon, a man who seems to have lost his mind but apparently harmless, Dracula leaves him alone. Dracula encounters Raphiel who instructs him to slay Jophiel who has gone mad with ecstasy. After doing so Raphiel thanks him and states that he will need two keys of Creation and Destruction to achieve his goals and points . Dracula the faces Zobek where the he learns the master manipulator has taken control of his prison. Pursuing Zobek he learns that Aeon is not who he claims but before he can say more Zobek is slain by Azrael who summons the three other horseman to attack Dracula. After defeating them and recovering the dead soul he travels back to Aeon intent on killing him before being stopped by Alucard. Alucard leads Dracula to secrete underground Caverns where he discovers the remnants of human have been hiding. Aeon reveals he is actually their leader while a woman named Susan works as a healer and is a beacon of hope. Alucard revels that he was the one who let the Humans into the city and Dracula challenges him for the Dragon soul. Dracula and Alucard eventually stop fighting and Alucard give him the Dragon soul. Susan seems to have great power within her but needs Dracula to travel to the garden to retrieve herbs. In the garden he meets Ariel and learns about the corruption and the plan to start the world again. Returning with the herbs to the Caverns Aeon says he knows where the heart of the corruption lies. Aeon leads Dracula to the Abyss where he betrays Dracula by sealing him their with the Dark God Galamoth. Aeon reveals that he has always served Galamoth and that he has come from a future that no longer existed once Drucula killed Satan. Galamoth is responsible for the corruption of the kingdom its plan is to rule creation so absolutely that nothing will ever exist except by its consent. Aeon states that he was the one who Heaven and Hell into the city and he has let the location of the Humans be known. Dracula kills Aeon and the Galamoth, gathering the Essence of Darkness, and battles his way out of the Abyss to make it back to the Caverns. While Dracula fights Galamoth, Michael and the angles track down humanity. Alucard and Susan plead for their safety and Michael relents. Instead of executing them he judges them - disintegrating their bodies so the soul can be weighed. Angered, Alucard battles Michael but is out matched. Dracula arrives just in time to see his son die and swears vengeance on Michael and God himself. Susan promises to help him somehow and needs ingredients. Dracula returns to the Garden and Ariel where she transforms the Dark Gods Essence into the Key of Destruction. Susan has come up with a plan to confront Michael but to do so he must get the Tears of Michael. To do so Dracula travels back to the past when he first fought the Vanguard. Locating the Tears, Michael discovers his deception and savagely attacks and Dracula barely escapes. With Susan's help he summons Michael and Susan use a the Tears to cut him off from his Heaven power. Unfazed Michael slays Susan and fights Dracula. He is eventually defeated and Dracula gains the Essence of Light. Raphael forges the Essence into the Key of Creation and together the two keys unlock a doorway to the Ascended Realm. After entering Dracula faces Gabriel. Halfway through their battle the Archangel reveals that he is actually the spiritual half of Gabriel Belmont that ascended into Heaven before he became Dracula. In the climatic battle Dracula emerges victorious but when he tries to drink the angles blood he absorbs his essence, merging the lost part of his soul. Overcome with emotion Dracula is brought to his knees and sobs uncontrollably until Marie comforts. The surviving angels Ariel, Raphael and Azrael return and reveal that this was Gods plan all along. Within Dracula resides the essence of all dark creatures, those that would be denied a place in paradise. But by regaining his soul Dracula has created a path for the lost, the cursed and the damned to find their way into Heaven. That through him they will be saved. As a reward Azrael promises to grant Dracula his final peace and he accepts. Marie explains that this world must end but a new one will be born and they will be a part of it. Dracula takes her hand and enters a white void In an epilogue scene a Japanese artists puts down his pen and stares at his drawing which turns out to be the box art of the original 1986 Castelvania. GAMEPLAY LOS3 is a third-person action game. The core mechanics of the game are exploration and combat. Players are encouraged to learn combat skills, undergo platforming task and solve puzzles to progress. The player controls Dracula throughout the game. His gameplay is similar to the previous entry in the series. Combos are strung together using light and heavy attacks and switching weapons mid-combo is possible. Stylish combat is rewarded with battle mastery. The longer the player hits without repetition and evades damage the higher the mastery level greater the damage output subsequent rewards. Although the game focuses on battle aggression, a player must also employ strategy; the enemies use a variety of artificial-intelligence tactics, and respond to a variety of events. Throughout the game would, the player finds souls coloured, green, blue or red. Green souls replenish player's health, blue souls replenish magic allowing further usage, and red souls provide experience for upgrading weapons and magic - allowing new, more powerful attacks. Red souls are also collected by killing foes and destroying certain inanimate objects. The player can also find hidden relics which will increase the length of the Health and magic meters. Central to LOS3 are Tombs. Tombs are scattered throughout the world ans serve as checkpoints. When activating a tomb, the player is healed to full, magic restored, but all of the enemies (except for bosses, mini-bosses and specific characters) respawn. Tombs can also be used for fast travel. MAP LOS3 takes place in a large and continuous open world environment, connect through a central hub area (Throne Room). Players are able to travel to and from areas and explore various paths at will, although certain prerequisites have to be met in order to unlock certain areas. Taking place in the vast city of Castelvania the world is designed to evoke an Escheresque labyrinth that is deeply interconnected. Geographically and architecturally distinct zones are often connect in unique and organic ways. This is to incetivize exploration and facilatate meaningful backtracking which is a hallmark of the Castlevania series since Symphony of the Night. CHARACTERS Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Robert Carlyle) Gabriel Belmont, later known as Dracula and Dracul, is a knight from the 11th century and the main character of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow saga. He was originally a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an elite group of holy knights who protected and defended the innocent against supernatural threats. But after defeating the ultimate evil, losing everything he loved on his quest, and obtaining immense power from an ancient demon, he became the most powerful vampire in history, known as Dracula, and started a war upon the world and the God he had once served. Together with his vampire son, the two of them hatched plan defeat his two greatest enemies, Zobek and Satan. Dracula killed Satan with the Vampire Killer and in doing so rid the world of his evil but started the chain of events that would lead to Armageddon. Powers/Abilities BLOOD WHIP Dracula's main weapon is a whip made from his own corrupted blood which crackles with a supernatural energy that hardens on impact. VOID SWORD The Void Sword is the physical manifestation of the cold, dark void that fills Dracula's heart. It has the element attribute of Ice. CHAOS CLAWS Forged from Dracula own rage and hatred the Chaos Claws manifest as a pair of gauntlets that run from his fists to his elbow. They have the element attribute of Fire. STORM HAMMER Dracula channeled his raw, uncontrollable power into a great and devastating weapon known as the Storm Hammer. It has the element attribute of Lightning. DEATH SCYTHE Defeat Death and steal the reapers scythe to use in your arsenal. It possesses the Holy element attribute. SHADOW DAGGERS Dracula can shape his darkness into deadly daggers of limitless supply SOUL OF THE BEAST Unlocks magic abilities of the Beast * Giant Wolf: Transform into a massive black wolf. * Rabid Slash: Strike the enemy with a flurry of dangerous blows. * Howl: Paralyze enemies through a powerful roar. * Blood Rage: Buff to attack damage(Passive) SOUL OF THE CURSED Unlocks magic abilities of the Cursed * Bat Colony: Transform into monstrous bats. * Bat Swarm: Summon bats to blind enemy * Wing Smash: Summon demonic wings to send weakened enemies flying * Siphon: Bleeding enemies restores health(Passive) SOUL OF THE DEAD Unlocks magic abilities of the Dead * Deadly Mist: Transform into an intangible mist. * Raise Dead: Summon the soul of a vanquished enemy to fight for you. * Soul Scream: Restless spirits surround you and attack enemies. * Teleport: Dodging now teleports Dracula through a poisonous black cloud(Passive) SOUL OF THE DRAGON Unlocks magic abilities of a the Dragon * True Dragon: Transform into a powerful Dragon * Hellfire: Throw an intense ball of magical fire. * Meteor: Call down a meteor to deal massive damage. * Immolation: Gain a fiery shield that buffs defense and causes damage to enemies(Passive) Trevor Belmont/Alucard (Richard Maddon) Alucard, previously known as Trevor Belmont, is the son of Gabriel Belmont. Hidden by the Brotherhood of Light at birth he discovered what happened to his father began a journey to destroy the vampire lord. During his quest he is transformed into a vampire himself and takes the name Alucard. "I may have more experience with arms than my father but I do not share his power" Marie Belmont (Natasha McElhone) Marie is the deceased wife of Gabriel Belmont. Initially believed to have been murdered by a vicious creature that stalked the lands it was eventually revealed that Gabriel murdered her under the dark influence of Zobek and the Devil Mask. The ghost of Marie is believed to have been sent by God to guide Gabriel and to be a witness to the end of days. Susan (Jen Taylor) The lone healer of the remaining humans. She has power but not knowledge of where it comes from. Wise and compashionette, some believe that she is the reincarnation of christ. "Who is left to teach them?" Aeon/Prophet (Adrian Schiller) Aeon is a religious zealot and de facto leader of the remnants of humanity. He often advises Dracula on where to strike next against his enemies claiming visions show him the path. While he knows more than any mortal man should it is all a facade. In reality he is thrall who is sworn to do the bidding of his most terrible master - The Dark God Galamoth. Archangel Michael (Matt Cohen) Michael, The Hand of God, is the angel of Protection and the most powerful of all the angels. He is considered a leader within the angelic realm and the patron of righteousness, mercy and justice. "You don't know what is right. Allow me to relieve you of your uncertainity" Archangel Raphael (Robin Atkins Downs) Raphael, The Wisdom of God, is the angel of Knowledge. and is responsible for physical and emotional healing. He is the patron of travelers, watching over them to ensure safe and harmonious journey "The truth will be painful but it is always right" Archangel Gabriel (Robert Carlyle) Gabriel, The Will of God, is the messenger for God. He wields the holy trumpet that heralds the apocolapyse and is the patron of teachers, writers and artists. "You will not darken the halls of heaven" Archangel Jophiel (Rebecca Ferguson) Jophiel, The Pleasure of God, is the angel of Joy Archangel Ariel (Mozhan Marno) Ariel, The Breath of God, is angel of Life. whose duty is the proctection of all its natural resources, ecosystems and living beings. She is the patron of "You are an abomination but you have purpose. God does not waste little prince." Archangel Uriel (Khary Payton) Uriel, The Fire of God, is the angel of Repentance. "Through fire you will be cleansed" Archangel Azrael (Keith Szarabajka) Azreal, The Promise of God, is the Angel of Death. Azreal meets souls and helps them to transition. "You will not find salvation but I will grant you demise" Cornell (Richard Ridings) Once a great warrior and founding member of the Brotherhood of Light. After decades of struggle against the forces of evil, Cornell ascended into heaven and became a spiritual being. Unknown to him, his physical remains became a Lord of Shadow in the guise of the Lord of the Werewolves. Gabriel and Cornell fought where he was slain. However, with the influx of monsters into Castlevania, Dracula resurrected him and gave him the Soul of the Beast to control them. He may have been the most pure in soul among the founders and proud to serve. Carmilla (Sally Knevette) Along with Cornell and Zobek, Carmilla founded the Brotherhood of Light and imprisoned a powerful demon. As reward she ascended into heaven Leaving her physical body behind that corrupted into a Lord of Shadow. As a Lord of Shadow she became the Queen of the Vampires. Gabriel killed her yet her presence never really left him. As more dark creatures escaped Armageddon to Castelvania, Dracula chose to entrust the Soul of the Cursed to Carmilla as a way of controlling them. She is intelligent, manipulative, seductive and deceptive Zobek (Patrick Stewart) Zobek was once a member of the Brotherhood of light. Holy trio purified themselves of all darkness and ascended to heaven leaving behind there darkest natures. As a lord of Shadow Zobek became a necromancer and the Lord of the Dead. He manipulated Gabriel into killing Marie and was instrumental in his fall into Dracula. A thousand years later Dracula eventually exacted his revenge on Zobek finally killing him and ending his schemes but it was not the end. Dracula resurrected Zobek as a vassal for the souls of the Dead. Unlike the others entrusted with a soul, Dracula stripped him of all power and autonomy and bound two demons to torture him forever as a fitting punishment for all the pain he had caused. While chained and weakened Zobek remains as intelligent, manipulative and ruthless as ever. Bosses Seraph Vanguard Ice Knight Cornell Flame Keeper Ancient Wyvern Carmilla Leviathian Uriel Storm Lord Legion Jophiel Cerberus Slogra and Giabon The Horsemen: War, Blight, Calamity Alucard Goliath Belial Galamoth Chronos Michael Gabriel EXTRA New Game + First time completion of LOS3 unlocks a variety of gameplay modes - including New Game Plus. New Game Plus allows the use of alternative characters, alternative character skins, ability to play through game with all abilities unlocked and more extreme difficulty modes. Alternate Characters After completion you can unlock other characters to play as including Alucard, Gabriel Belmont, and the Archangel Gabriel. Each with their own weapons, attacks, magic and outfits. No cut scenes play while using alternate characters, instead the games plays as one long, continuous run. Alucard Main Weapon: Crisagramm Secondary Weapons: Masamune, Shadow Daggers Magic: Alucard possess the same magic as Dracula, however the spells are weaker and have different visual effects. He also takes on different visual transformations e.g. white wolf. Gabriel Belmont Main Weapon: Vampire Killer Secondary Weapons: Axe, Silver Daggers Magic: Holy Water, Holy Cross, Holy Bible, Stolas Clock - Playing as a Belmont has two levels of magic the first acts more as a sub weapon to chain combos together. The second level is an powerful spell similar to the 'item crash' of previous games. All Magic is a reference to older castlevania games sub-weapons. Archangel Main Weapon: Crusader Sword and Shield Secondary Weapons: Lance of Longinous, Angel Blades Magic: Gabriel's Horn- The Archangel is able to call on the forces of the Four Horsemen; Calamity, War, Blight & Death Alternate Skins Dracula # Default # Lord of Darkness: Dark knight clad is draconic armour # Belmont: Gabriels true human form with original armour from the Brotherhood of Light # Hammer Horror: Tribute to the classic horror movies of the 1940s # Symphony Attire: Modern remaking of the outfit worn in Symphony of the Night # Nightstalker: Tribute to the outfit worn in Vampire Hunter: D # Ancients Curse: Wild and crazed and desperate for blood Alucard # Default # Belmont Legacy: Trevors human form and outfit from Mirror of Fate # Symphony Dress: Modern remake of the outfit worn in Symphnoy of the Night # White Knight: Sleek, futuristic white outfit # Daywalker: Hommage to blade from the marvel comics Gabriel Belmont # Default # God's Chosen: Modern day clothing with Belmont insignia # Simons Quest: Outfit based on Simon Belmonts armour from Mirror of Fate # Vampire Hunter: Outfit based on Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night Archangel # Default # As Above: Glittering Gold angelic armour # So Below: Corrupted fallen angel armour Speed Runs Part of the fun of any Castlevanina game is through Speed running. The game has been designed so that players can take advantage of unconventional playstyles and intelligent use of abilites to access areas as fast as possible. Revelations To those who are aware of the New Testament, Lords of Shadow 3 is a very loose adaption of the Book of Revelations which deals with the end of the world and creation of the new. Castlevanian characters have been placed in the roles of the Book of Revelations cast such as Dracula as a substitute for the Dragon and Susan as the Lamb of God. While the bible is an inspiration for the story of '''Lords of Shadow 3 '''it is not a faith recreation. Revelations cast of characters vs Lords of Shadow Characters The Lamb: Jesus - Susan The seven churches: Church of God - Major Regions 144,000: Christian souls - Remaining humans Great Multitude: People converted - Legion Two witnesess: Servants of God - Alucard and Marie Four Horsemen: Death, War, Famine, Pestilence - Death, War, Calamity, Blight Seven Angels: Archangels - Michael, Raphiel, Gabriel, Uriel, Ariel, Jophiel, Azrael The Dragon: Satan - Dracula The Beast: Roman Empire - Galamoth False Prophet: False leader - Aeon 200 million Man Army: armies from Asia - the enemiesCategory:Castlevania Category:Third-Person Category:Extreme Combat Category:Metroidvania Category:Horror Games Category:Action-adventure games